User talk:Andrew the Dark
Hi Andrew the Dark, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 04:56, 22 March 2009 Hurr hurr! Ee doant know molerspeech? Well oi do, an' welcumm to ee Redwall Wiki an' all that. Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 08:55, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Welcome!! Hey,Andrew! I don't know about mole speech,but I will be happy to help you with ANYTHING on Redwall!!--The Rose Of Redwall I Love It! I love this website SO much,I stay off!!--The Rose Of Redwall Okay!! I'll slow down on the editing! Somethings on my profile didn't come out right;which is how all the editing came!--The Rose Of Redwall I'll try it sometime!--The Rose Of Redwall Yo, Andrew! Neat name, can you please tell me a little about yourself (for my list). Thanks! Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 22:02, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Umm...can't you go the user page section? --Andrew the Dark 22:06, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Uhhh... oh. Sorry to bother you! Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 22:16, 23 March 2009 (UTC) That's okay! ^_^ --Andrew the Dark 22:17, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Uh... *shrugs* I dunno. Check my User List(CLICK HERE!) to find out generally what I want. Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 22:24, 23 March 2009 (UTC) I Don't Know! Well,I'm her ancestor Laterose Of Redwall The Second. My age is 15 seasons old!--The Rose Of Redwall My apologies, if this was Earth, then you would be 3 1/2 years old, and since I'm 15 years, that places me at 60 seasons old ^^; --Andrew the Dark 05:17, 24 March 2009 (UTC) heh... Its been a long time since I have done a human figure. But I can try if Im allowed a little practice first. Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 13:11, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Human pic? Heeeeyyyy. I'm good at human pics! (I even have a character named Andrew in my books!!) I can't give any real info on him though, as he will be in (hopefully) published books someday. If you want me to do one, jus ask. If u want one of him, could you tell me what he looks like? (and backround stuff)--MERLOCK( The Dragon Rider) Merlock.jpg| 70px Which is better, elves, dragons, or martin the warrior? 23:37, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Andrew pic Ok, I'll show you a pic of a human I've made in a sec. It's my user pic sometimes. (right now, my pic is link) Now, mind you, this pic kinda sucks, but that's only because this was about a month ago. (I know it doesn't seem like a long time, but I draw every day, and I get better fast) Oh, and any specifics of the blade, other than it's long??? I made a really cool one before, and I could make somethin somewhat like that. MERLOCK( The Dragon Rider) Merlock.jpg| 70px Which is better, elves, dragons, or martin the warrior? 23:45, 26 March 2009 (UTC) OK. Here's the pic of the sword that belongs to my andrew. (It looks way better with strait lines, I did this on paint mind you!) --MERLOCK( The Dragon Rider) Merlock.jpg| 70px Which is better, elves, dragons, or martin the warrior? 23:51, 26 March 2009 (UTC) really, you like it? I thought you would think it was weird. It's my best sword that's for sure. Hey, I'll do like a rough draft pic on paint, and I'll show it to you!! (How old are you? I'm thirteen)--MERLOCK( The Dragon Rider) Merlock.jpg| 70px Which is better, elves, dragons, or martin the warrior? 23:57, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Here's your pic Here u go, I haven't messed with it on photoshop yet, so it doesn't look as good as it will. But this is basically the rough draft. --MERLOCK( The Dragon Rider) Merlock.jpg| 70px Which is better, elves, dragons, or martin the warrior? 00:51, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Ok, your page is cleaned up! (really sorry about that mess!) here's the final version of colored Andrew. I may have a backround on it, I've never made one, so, It just may be a white backround. So.... here it is.Image:Final_version_(don't_delete)_copy.jpg|thumb|left|Here he is! (sorry 'bout the cape, I did it kinda quickly) 'hope you like the eye on the sword! --MERLOCK( The Dragon Rider) Merlock.jpg| 70px Which is better, elves, dragons, or martin the warrior? 15:06, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks, I really enjoyed making it! (have u read eragon, because i think he looks a bit like a character named mertagh that appears in it) Anything u want changed??? I can do so when I edit the backround. --MERLOCK( The Dragon Rider) Merlock.jpg| 70px Which is better, elves, dragons, or martin the warrior? 18:03, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Ears, got it! Funny you noticed, because I haven't drawn any ears other than elf ears for a LONG time! LOL, but, ya, I hope LordTBT doesn't want it deleted, because on the image talk, he says that I'll have to explain the way it has to do with redwall, I did, but I don't know if he'll still want it on the wiki. Oh, well, it does have to do with your story, so lets hope.--MERLOCK( The Dragon Rider) Merlock.jpg| 70px Which is better, elves, dragons, or martin the warrior? 18:07, 29 March 2009 (UTC) OH MY GOOSHHH I READ YOUR FAN FIC DESCRIPTION!!!!! WRITE MMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEE! IT'S LIKE SO AWESOME!!! YOU WRITE TOTALLY LIKE ME! I WILL LIKE TOTALLY SEND YOU A COPY OF MY BOOK IF IT GETS PUBLISHED SO U CAN SEE! WRITE MOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! I BEG OF THEE! --MERLOCK( The Dragon Rider) Merlock.jpg| 70px Which is better, elves, dragons, or martin the warrior? 18:36, 29 March 2009 (UTC) You... Really like Soulcaliber IV doncha?!?--Silverfalcon the Dragonhearted Speak and begone! KANE LIVES IN DEATH! (Yea, I love that game too!)--Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 19:34, 19 April 2009 (UTC) KANE I think he's either not human or (this is more likely) he cloned himself and downloaded his consciousness into a computer, then transferred to a clone when he died. I mean, what human survives a ion cannon hit, being shot point blank in the face several times with a Desert Eagle, and being in the middle of a liquid Tiberium explosion? --Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 00:58, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Hello Excuse me, but if I may inquire, what is the Brotherhood of Nod? Thurrn the Ranger 14:28, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for answering my question. Good luck on your writings! Thurrn the Ranger 23:28, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Fan Fiction Thank you for your suggestion, I will highly consider it! Thurrn the Ranger 00:24, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Airsoft and Command & Conquer Hi, Andrew the Dark. You do airsoft? Awesome! What guns do you have? I have a FAMAS, Colt Delta Elite .45, an M-9 replica, and an M-4. Also I notice you are a fan of NOD. I'm GDI all the way. --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 22:39, April 17, 2010 (UTC)